The Nephilim
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: Gabriel and Audrey are rescued by a strange girl, with even stranger parents. She works to heal Audrey broken body and Gabriels broken spirit. Can love find it's way to these three strangers. Can forgivness be possible. Gabriel/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Legion, only my own OC's. **

**A/N: I am going to try and update this at least once a week, along with two Darksiders stories I am writing. I have a pretty full schedule with work and college but I think one update a week is good on each story. Well on with the story, Illiana is getting a bit restless.**

What on earth made me leave my small cabin; safely nestled in the national forest I'll probably wonder the rest of my life. I woke up early as usual and made my cup of instant coffee on the small fire I kept going. I knew the weather was turning cold fairly quickly. I was pondering going hunting that morning, but for some reason other than good sense drove me out of my usual routine that day. I walked around to the tack room on my two horse stable and ladled out two gallons of grain, I was set for the winter on feed for sure and I knew where to get more after this apocalypse drove humans into hiding a few days earlier.

I made my way back to the front and dumped a gallon of feed into each trough. I smiled at the twin nickers of approval from my two horses. I leaned over the stall and scratched my brown and white paint, Abigail, on the nose. I slipped inside the other stall with Dixie, my former barrel horse. I grabbed her brush and began brushing her, humming softly to myself as I watched the morning light play across her blood red coat. When she was done I clipped a lead on her and led her out to tack room. I grabbed my saddle and hackamore; I saddled her up and then swung up into the saddle.

She threw her head and snorted puffs of smoke in the cool morning. I reined her towards the small truck path that led into the edge of the Mojave Desert. After two hours I came to the edge of the forest. I stopped her long enough to check that my rifle was strapped down good and there were no more possessed people around. Yes I knew they were possessed by angels not demons. I always knew things I shouldn't but I was a fairly gifted 24 year old woman. Dixie started pawing the earth in agitation and tossing her head.

I clicked my tongue at her and she bolted out through the plains, no fear of hitting a tree, no prairie dog holes and all the room in the world. I was free and happy, oddly. After a few minutes she slowed to a walk, happy to have run. Suddenly she snorted and bolted down the road, she ran as if hell followed her. I smelled smoke in the air, and urged her faster. Finally I pulled her up along a burned out police cruiser and hopped down, expecting the worst. I found nothing. I swung back on her and urged her up the hill. My hand flew to my mouth in shock; I walked her over to the heap on the ground.

I dropped to the ground and kneeled down next to the teenage girl. She was breathing raggedly but was still alive. She had been there awhile, at least 12 hours, so if her injuries were too severe she'd have been dead already. I rolled her over and she groaned softly, I saw that she had a few cuts but nothing too bad. What worried me was the badly broken arm and possibly fractured leg. I had some medical training but had nothing with me to set it with. Mostly the girl was out cold, probably thrown out of the car when it crashed, poor thing. I was still kneeling down, trying to figure out how to get her back to the cabin when it happened. A shadow flashed across the sun, blotting it out and I knew with dread that it was bad. Why did I always have to know?

I reacted immediately, not going for the gun but leaping into a crouch over the girl and hissing at the intruder, a growl bubbling up from my chest. I could see the angel draw back in surprise, and I could have palm slapped my face, Gabriel. I straightened up, flipping my silver hair away and pinning my amber eyes on to his glacier blue ones. "You." He jerked back as if struck. I shook my head and turned back to the girl. I carefully picked her up, though she wasn't heavy at all. I laid her over the saddle and turned to leave. "You may as well come with me, I can stitch that wound on your belly up. Just don't bring any of those damn possessed people with you."

I heard the clink of armor as he fell in step next to me, not saying a word yet. It was a long 5 mile walk back home. The Archangel never murmured a word he just followed along silently though I felt his eyes on me. I faced forward and spoke softly, "Are you alright angel?" He was silent for a moment, "I am fine." I shrugged.

Finally we reached the cool shade of the forest and I sighed happily. We were an hour or so from home and I needed a break. I stopped Dixie and let her nibble on some grass while I sat on the ground. I watched the angel slump to the ground; his wings splayed out across the mossy the earth. I could tell he was tired, blood dripped from what promised to be a nasty wound on his belly, but the girl was my main concern.

After a while I got back up and stretched before continuing along the trial home. "Do you know what happened to the girl?"

"Yes she was thrown from a car, on my back." I raised an eyebrow at him then. "So why would that happen?"

"I was trying to kill the baby, the Messiah. I thought it was what god wanted, but my brother gave him what he needed. I have fallen from favor." I could hear the pain in his voice, though it didn't ease my anger at his deeds. Finally I came home, I was welcomed by the sound of Abigail nickering at us in welcome, until she seen the strangers. She squealed, snapped her teeth, and kicked the stall. I clicked at her softly and she settled down. "Sorry she doesn't like strangers, especially not...er...well angels."

He never made a comment and I shrugged it off. I stopped Dixie and pulled the girl from her back and settled her on the ground. "Be right back; do not touch the girl, angel." I led Dixie over the stable and snapped her lead on and left her to graze for a bit. I hurried back over to the girl and picked her up. I was surprised to find that the angel held the door for me as I carried the girl into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Legion or its characters though this is still basically a fan based story with a few helping pointers from the movie. The OC's Illiana, Dixie, Abigail, and Dash are pretty well mine and any others I introduce. Well if you don't count the fact the horses and cat are actually named after my two horses and my sweet kitty cat. Enjoy. **

I laid the girl down on the guest bed and went to get hot water, my trauma kit, and some wash clothes. I came back and carefully stripped the girl with the angels silent help. I carefully cleaned her body and assessed her wounds. I sighed, I didn't like this part, I needed to set her arms and splint her leg. If she had any internal injuries she'd be dead by now. I would just have to assume there weren't. I took a deep breath and snapped her arm back in line. I laid two short splints along it and bandaged it quickly, glad the girl was asleep. I set her leg much the same way.

Before leaving I gave her a shot of antibiotics and covered her up with the blanket on the bed. I walked into the living room, the angel following me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, assessing him as well. I threw out the dirty water and refilled the basin with fresh hot water, the generator was a god send. I pushed him down to the couch, "The armor has to go soldier boy." He growled low in his throat, "Show some respect for the Left Hand of God, human."

I had enough and rounded on the arrogant prick. "Look Gabe, I never said I was human, least not completely. So sit down and shut up. I need to stitch you up." He regarded me carefully, I reached and undid his armor, pulling it over his head and setting it aside. I cringed at the sight of the awful wound, "Wow, someone did a number on you buddy." He grunted in acknowledgement. I cleaned the blood away and poured peroxide into it. He hissed in a breath and I dabbed it away carefully.

I threaded my needle and started to stitch up the gaping wound. I finished up a few minutes later and admired my handy work; it wasn't going to scar too badly. I stood and went into the kitchen; I put a large pot of water onto boil. He watched me from the doorway and I could literally feel his eyes on me. I heard the rustle of his feathers and turned to look at the defensive angel. "Speak." I went about taking meat out of the icebox and veggies as well. I started washing the veggies to cut up. I was chopping them up as I waited on him.

"You said you weren't human, entirely. So what are you?" I hated that question because I had always been taught to fear the heavenly host. My father's training having been my way of surviving this thing. "I am a Nephilim. Least I think so."

"What angel sired you? None that I know of." I shook my head, "My mother was a human and my father was a Nephilim." I was waiting on the question that I knew followed. "Yes, that makes you still a Nephilim because the blood of an angel cannot be diluted. Which was your father?"

I cleared my throat, chopping serenely at the veggies, "My father was War." I heard the metallic clank as he stiffened his feathers. I ducked just in time before the wing sliced across the air where my head was before. "Calm down Gabe. I am not going to hurt you in your weakened state, besides my father is off defending those that need defending. Seeing as their god has told his heavenly host to murdered them all." He stepped away, still wary and I approached him carefully. I knew what I did next was flirting dangerously with death, but then again that was my uncle. I plucked away a rather large feather. I felt the edge to make sure it was sharp, then began using it to slice the meat.

He sat stunned for a moment before moving closer. "What are you doing?" I washed the blood from my hands and placed a lid on the pot. "I still need to eat, as does the girl." He seemed satisfied and backed away. "I need to go tend to Dixie." I left the house and approached my horse. It was starting to get late and I unsaddled her. I brushed her quickly before putting her up. I poured them another gallon of grain apiece and gave them a few pads of hay. On the way back in I picked up my barn cat, Dash.

I was nuzzling her as I walked towards the house, looking up I saw him watching and for some reason started blushing. I placed her inside and then stepped back out on the porch. I sat on a chair on the porch and lit a cigarette. I blew a few smoke rings and watched them drifting in the evening air. I felt his silent presence behind me though I didn't feel threatened. I could feel the pain coming off him like waves. "You are troubled by your father's forgiveness of your brother and his disfavor with you. He still loves you, you know?"

I felt him settle next to me. He may be silent and grumpy but he as far from emotionless. I settled my hand over his knee in silent comfort. He met my amber gaze with his blue one again and it held. His hand lifted almost of its own accord and traced around my eyes, "Such a lovely color, so unusual." I blushed harder and smiled. "Your eyes are clearer blue than any I have ever seen." He smiled at that, however small. The spell was broken as I pulled away. I looked away to where the sun was setting slowly.

"I came here to escape all this, I watched people I loved die. Yet nothing ever harmed me and I couldn't be with those I loved."

"He lost his faith in man. He ordered an extermination." I looked over at him, his stony face bathed in the light of the dying sun. You could almost mistake him for being emotionless, a cold statue, except for the sadness swimming in his eyes. "Mankind is not a lost cause; they are just lost is all. There are still good and decent people out there that deserve the chance to live." He gave me a pained look. "My brother said the same thing before his fall from grace. Before I killed him. Before he was forgiven for being disobedient and I fell from favor."

"Did God say you fell from favor, or do you just assume because he forgave Michael." His head snapped up, "How did you know that?" I laughed softly, "It is legendary, the fights between you and Michael. As well as your love."

"You are most perceptive, little Nephilim." I grimaced, "My names Illiana. Gabriel." He regarded me for a moment longer, searching my face. "That is a lovely name." He leaned closer and I could see he was about to kiss me. I found I wanted him too, like I had never wanted anything else. We were so close, I could taste his breath. Until an agonized scream filled the evening air, shattering the peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Legion but hey who knows maybe I'll win the lottery one day and buy it. But it's got to get in line because Darksiders comes first lol. **

I whipped around quickly and sprinted through the front door and heading for the guest room. I entered slowly, so as not to startle the already frightened girl. She was laying down still but screaming in agony; her arm clutched tightly to her chest. I settled in the chair next to the bed and reached my hand out to her, "Audrey, calm down you are safe." She looked at me and calmed down to soft whimpers.

She swallowed and spoke her voice raspy, "Charlie, Jeep and the baby?" I considered what I should say for now, until I could talk to Gabriel. "They are alright, now calm yourself. You have a badly broken arm and a fractured leg. I am going to give you some water and then a little painkiller." She nodded her head slowly. "Who are you and how do I get here?" I poured some water for her and held her head up enough that she could drink from it. When she finished drinking, she sighed and sagged back. "I found you on the side of the highway about 5 miles from the edge of Red Ridge National Forest." My answer seemed to reassure her as I smoothed a pain patch onto her bare shoulder and watched as she slowly drifted away again.

I stepped back into the kitchen and washed my hands before checking the stew. I felt Gabriel when he entered the kitchen. "She's awake, she was asking about someone named Charlie, Jeep, and a baby." He was silent for several minutes. I fixed a cup of hot chocolate and returned to the kitchen table to sit, Dash coming to lie across my lap. I stroked her absently while turning my gaze back to him. "Charlie is the mother of the new messiah, Jeep is the protector, and the baby is the messiah. They are still alive. Tell her to rest easy."

"With the dose of pain killers I gave her, she'll be out for at least the next 24 hours. She's going to need it until the anti-inflammatory and antibiotics kick in. She won't be in as much pain as she would have otherwise." I chuckled wearily. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand before sipping my cocoa, my other hand never leaving the cat in my lap. "You have a hand with animals." I raised my head to look at him and smiled. "I have always had a passion for the furry four-legged critters. Especially horses and cats."

I finally climbed up again to go and check on the stew once more. It had been boiling for a while. I ladled out two bowls. He jerked in surprise when I set it down in front of him. "I know you don't eat but it couldn't hurt to warm your bones. It's getting colder at night now." I dug into my stew, savoring the bite that the seasoning had to it. "This is good, Illiana." I smiled back and nodded my thanks. The meal continued in silence until we both finished. I put the pot in the icebox so I could heat it for Audrey tomorrow when she woke up. I knew she'd be hungry as hell.

I rinsed our bowls out before finding myself on the porch under the nearly full moon. I had a generator and plenty of gas to power my house for a while but I enjoyed the darkness outside at night. It was peaceful. I lite another cigarette and watched the smoke drifting away. I jumped when I felt the brush of wings against me. I was amazed how soft they could be one minute and lethally sharp the next. I regarded him with a sidelong glance. I looked up at the moon and listened to the horses settling in for the night; I breathed in the cold night air. I started humming and didn't realize when I started singing the tune.

_The night is like a dagger, cold and long and sharp, _

_ I'll just kiss your face and drift away, like smoke rings in the dark, _

_ Oh I know I must be going, because love is already gone._

I finally finished just humming along with the song, I loved to sing. It always soothed me as well as the animals. I knew I had enough supplies to last until my father brought me some more. He was, thinking back now, much like any other father. He worried if I ventured into town to 'loot' the places that were abandoned or destroyed completely. I laughed to myself and caught Gabriel staring at me. "Sorry I was thinking about how my dad, even being the Red Rider, is still so like other fathers. He worries about me. Thankfully he understands though that I can care for myself."

"Fathers are much the same in any light." I nodded in agreement. It was silent and I soaked it up with the quiet angel close by. The night was beautiful, clear, and cold. I loved it. The wind whispering through the ancient trees, the smell of damp earth and animals. Suddenly a wolf howled somewhere nearby, and I perked up. True I loved my cat and wolves could be dangerous, but the animals and I had an understanding. I threw my head back and let out a mournful howl, it echoing through the trees. The wolf answered back in a few seconds.

I smiled when I heard them give chase to something, most likely a deer. I turned to silently regard the angel. He almost seemed to know I was thinking about him. "What?" I shrugged, "I'm trying to figure out where to put you at, you know to sleep. I have my room, the guest room and a couch. At least you'll be close to the fire. I try not to run the heaters too much but the fireplace heats the house fairly quickly." I stepped off the porch and started stacking firewood in my arms. I finally had enough and started climbing the steps. Somehow I tripped and fell forward, expecting an impact that never came. I looked into those lovely blue eyes and realized he had his arms around me; I didn't feel the firewood digging into my chest at all only those arms.

My breath sped up as he leaned closer, pulled towards me. I suddenly blushed and stepped away. "Well let's get this fire going; we don't want anyone getting sick huh?" He followed me inside and watched as I began to set the wood up in the fireplace. After a few short minutes I had a nice little fire going in the fire place. I brought him some blankets, "You know what these are for, yes?" He nodded in understanding. I settled into the arm chair close to the fire with a book, watching him from the corner of my eye as he settled on the couch for the night. He dwarfed my poor couch; he was almost as big as my father. I chuckled softly and settled back into the cushions of my chair, returning my attention to my book.

I feel asleep reading, as I did most nights. This time though I vaguely remember strong arms lifting me up and carrying me to my bed, placing me on it gently, and tucking the covers around me. I was soon fast asleep again, dreaming of black wings and blue eyes. So lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Legion. *Sighs***

** A/N: Things are going to get interesting now as Gabe gets to really know the enigma that is Illiana. She is a firecracker with a love for music and a certain dark haired blue eyed winged man. **

**Gabe's POV: **

** A week, a solid week I had been with the strange Nephilim girl, the daughter of War. The human girl, Audrey, was slowly regaining her strength. She was up and moving about the house now and I could feel the hostility coming from her. I didn't kill her family, nor did I harm the others. So why was she hostile towards me, not that it mattered really. Something different was happening today; the two women had been laughing and talking a lot. **

** Curious, I made my way outside and found the human on the back side of the wrap around porch. In the back there was a large open spot and it had three large black barrels set up in a pattern like a triangle. I was trying to figure out what the purpose was when I heard hoof beats coming from beside the house. Illiana came riding around the house on the red horse and it was throwing its head, prancing and snorting. A beautiful sight really. I was mesmerized by the way her silver hair rippled out behind her with every bounce of the horse. **

** She stopped the horse close to the porch, "Audrey, turn on the radio now. We used to pick our songs for our rides in the rodeo." Audrey laughed and clicked the radio on. A catchy human song came on and I watched as she lined the horse up between the first two barrels. She suddenly hollered and nudged the horse and it tore the dirt up as it bolted forward. She guided it around each barrel in a pattern, getting as close as possible without touching the barrel. The horse and she moved together in perfect harmony, magical to look at. When she rounded the final barrel, it got to the part of the song she seemed to be waiting for and she charged home. **

_**You can find peace at the back of a jacked up tailgate,**_

_** Sittin round watching all these pretty things, get down in that Georgia clay, **_

_** And I'll find peace at the bottom of a real tall cold drink,**_

_** Chillin with some Skynard and some Old Hank, **_

_** Let's get this thing started; it's my kind of party.**_

** She drove the horse home, standing up in the stirrups with her hair whipping out behind her. I was almost afraid for her. The horse was running full out and she had a fist raised up and only one hand holding onto the horn of the saddle. Finally she pulled the horse up short and was breathing heavily, her face glowing. "Well I see your entertaining guest, but you are still as good as you always have been niece." **

**Illiana's POV:**

** I looked over at the sound of my uncle's voice and squealed in delight. I was surprised Audrey didn't freak out although I knew Gabriel wouldn't. I flung myself into my uncle's arms and let him twirl me around before setting me down. "You know your father is not going to be too pleased that you are hanging out with the Left Hand of God." I grinned sheepishly, "He'll be okay. Besides I couldn't leave behind an injured person or angel. Uncle this is Audrey, a survivor and Audrey this is my uncle Death." **

** I think she almost fainted but she held her own. I settled on the edge of the porch and watched Dixie grazing. "Where's Dad?" He smiled before ruffling my hair, "He'll be here any minute darling." I smiled again and could almost feel myself bouncing in happiness; I wanted to see my dad. I hadn't seen him since this crap started happening. I noticed Gabriel giving me a strange look, and I knew even though I told him this was all still hard for him to accept. **

** I heard my dad coming around the building; I knew his scent and his essence. Suddenly he was there and his arms lifted me up, twirling me around. I laughed and hugged him back, "I missed you my pride and joy." **

** "I missed you too dad. I guess uncle's already sent you one of those creepy telepathic messages and told you what was going on?" He nodded and flicked his glowing eyes over to Gabriel, and he didn't look pleased. I leaned against my dad reassuringly, "I had to help him dad and Audrey." He smiled warmly down at Audrey and she fidgeted uneasily. "Well you are grown precious, and you need to do what you feel is right. I love you. We have to be going." I hugged him again and watched him leave with my uncle; they were heading back to the cabin the four of them shared. **

** "Wow that's your dad?" I laughed softly, "Yea, the big bad apocalyptic horseman, War. He's my dad and a big softie, at least to me." She laughed with me and we sat together sipping on some tea. Gabriel was still staring after where my father had left. I had seen the look my father had given him on the sly and knew it had wrinkled his feathers badly. I tipped my glass up primly and spoke before taking a sip, "I wouldn't even think it, you'd lose firstly and secondly they can do this weird mind reading thing." He regarded me for a moment. **

** "I guess you can do it too huh?" I shook my head, "Nope. I'm just really great reading people." He huffed and took off into the sky above the clearing, stretching his cramped wings. I knew he wouldn't leave yet, he wasn't strong enough. I wondered when he would be called home though. I was coming to love the quiet, sad angel. He was beautiful to look at as he made wide lazy circles. As he landed with his wings spread out behind him, I was reminded why angels were always considered unearthly beautiful. **

** I sighed softly and Audrey gave me a sidelong glance. I guess she knew that I was falling for him. I had been since the night he kept me from falling. I stood up and told Audrey I'd be back later. She nodded in understanding and I mounted up and rode into the wide trails of the forest. **

** I became aware of Gabriel flying along above me. I caught his eye and smiled; I urged the horse forward. I heard his rich baritone laugh as he chased me. We played tags along the forest trails, much like the naiads of olden times, frolicking in the woods. I stopped along a wide, calm creek and climbed off the horse. I looked up and didn't see him, so I kneeled down to drink from the stream. **

** I was startled as I sat back and saw him reflected in the water, standing behind me. I stared at him in the water as he crouched down behind me. I shivered as his callused fingers brushed the nape of my neck. "Such lovely hair, like tears from the moon." I closed my eyes and leaned back into his wide chest. I opened them again to stare up into his again. His fingers brushed my eyelids, my cheeks, and finally my lips before touching his to mine. It was a sweet, soft kiss. **

** I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my body flush to his as we kneeled together. I tingled and burned all over, being seared by his touch. I got lost in the feeling of his large hands laying heavily on my lower back. He growled out my name and pulled back. I was breathing heavily and so was he. I didn't know what had happened but I'm glad it did. I smiled at him shyly. "We should get back. I need to feed the critters and get food started for tonight." He nodded and helped me back on the horse and we chased each other back to the cabin. **

** Glowing blue eyes and violet purple eyes watched from the bushes. Watching over something precious and hoping it wouldn't be broken by a careless creature; like that creature left the race of man broken.**

**Gabe: Your dad is a ball buster, you know that huh?**

**Illiana: HEY! That's my dad and he just worries about me!**

**Gabe: I can't help it; he shouldn't be that way towards me. I am the Left Hand of God.**

Me: That's not nice Gabe. And it doesn't matter who you are, you should be nicer to Illiana or I'll have Dixie kick you square in the butt cheek.

Illiana: Go get him! I like you Gabe but you should be nicer like she says. Beside Dixie has been wanting to kick someone for a little while now.

Gabe: FINE! Fine. Fine. I'll be nicer to you Illy, besides I got to kiss you.

Me: That's better guys.

Illiana:*blushes*

Me: Oh stop, you know you liked it. Until next chapter, review. Thanks! Besides Dixie doesn't like lurking readers and will probably bite you. For those of you who have never been bitten by a horse…it hurts! Like hell!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion, I only own Illiana.**

**A/N: I am sorry for the delays in updating but work and classes have kept me pretty busy. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Reviews would be nice and please only constructive criticism. **

I woke up the next morning, and for once I was incredibly groggy. I stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen, to find that my house guests were already awake and down stairs. I poured me a cup of coffee and inhaled deeply of the wonderful scent. I looked over my coffee cup and saw him staring at me. I smiled behind my coffee cup and chuckled to myself.

He gave me a strange look and I winked bravely at him. I was falling for him, and I knew it so did Audrey, as she dipped her head and blushed. I turned to gaze thoughtfully out the window and hummed softly to myself. The early morning mists were creeping slowly through the trees of the ancient forest. I heaved a heavy sigh and closed my eyes for a moment, and deep golden eyes and red hair flashed across my mind. I snapped my eyes back open. I couldn't take it anymore and I felt the need to flee the house. There were just too many memories in this house, and the feelings stirring inside me hurt more than a blade ever could.

I didn't say a word to anyone as I finished my coffee and left the house, grabbing my jacket on the way out and mumbling a quick "I'll be back later." I guessed they would take it at face value and not worry too much or guess it was too out of character for me. I strode across the yard to the horses and went straight for the stall of Dixie. She nuzzled me, not once demanding food as she knew the mood I was in and what was the matter. I threw the saddle on her back and quickly cinched it up, placing the bridle on her head as she bowed it down. I smiled fondly and patted her neck affectionately. I had thought to bring my iPod as well.

I swung up into the saddle and yelled, "Yah!" and dug my heels into her flanks. She surged forward towards the trees, to a little used trail between the massive trees. I caught a glance of black hair and gray wings; also I caught a glimpse of Audrey's worried face as I flew past the porch, _Oh yea they know this isn't like me._ I guided her through the trees at a break neck speed, the ancient rhythm of a song pounding in my chest. I reached into my pocket and flicked on the iPod. I rode hard, pushing the horse and myself but we both needed this and she had never let me down and wouldn't do so now. We flew across the creek as we came to it.

Finally I slowed her to a stop at the edge of a clearing, something deep and primal but so sad lay here. I knew because it was my sadness that lived here. I swung down off her and let her reins drop to the ground; I knew she wouldn't leave me for any reason. I approached the headstone that sat in the middle of the clearing, the sunlight dappling the gray stone and the green grass growing around the darkened earth, still no grass would grow. I sank slowly down to my knees beside the stone. I reached out a trembling hand to the stone, and tears flowed down my face. "Hello my love, I brought the iPod this time. The song I played for your funeral is on here." I placed the iPod on the ground next to the headstone, the music of Loreena McKennit's The Old Ways started drifting through the clearing. "I miss you so much, it's hard to believe you have been gone as long as you have, and yet not long enough. I met someone but they are not you and I do not know if I should love them. I loved you down to my very soul and no one can take that away, but am I allowed to love again? I wish you could tell me my heart."

I laid my head on the stone and sobbed softly as the Mystics Dream started playing. I lifted my head up as I caught a whiff of something in the wind and stood up. "Come out!" I was taken aback when Gabriel stepped from the shadows. I turned my back on him and turned back to the grave of my once beloved. He stepped up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder and I gasped as images played through my mind, thoughts I had buried long ago because they were too painful. My father injured, caught off guard and outnumbered, me thrown across the ground and too wounded to stand up, and finally my beloved standing between the angelic attacker sent to kill me. The last image was of me kneeling with my beloved's head in my lap, him dying in my arms and looking up to see a face that was always nothing but a black space. Only this time it wasn't blacked out, it was his face. His face!

I rounded on him then, my knife to his throat in an instant. "Murderer! You killed him!" His eyes widened as he himself seemed to remember just why I was familiar. He bowed his head in defeat before his glacier blue eyes met my icy lavender ones. "I killed your mate, didn't I?" I swallowed a lump in my throat and snarled low in my chest. "Yes you murdered him." His wings slumped in defeat as he dropped to his knees, "Then take your revenge." His tone sounded so pathetic I almost hesitated. I shook myself and raised my arm to drive knife into his heart.

My arm descended and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the sad look in the angel's eyes. My arm was suddenly caught in a firm but gentle embrace and my eyes shot open to see a face as familiar as my own. "Chris?" I asked my voice wavering in shock. The vision nodded softly, "Yes, Illiana it is me. You asked for my guidance and so I am here to give it. I loved you with all my heart and soul but you need someone to love you as well and to protect you until you are with me one day. You are free to love again and I am always with you beloved." The vision leaned forward to place a ghostly kiss on my lips and faded away slowly.

I couldn't do much more than stand there in shock, staring at where he had been and feeling the absolution of his blessing. I looked over at Gabriel and he smiled at me. "You would have done it, wouldn't you?" I nodded slowly, unsure of my answer, unsure of myself for once. He placed a hand on my shoulder again and this time I turned to him and placed my head against his shoulder. I was tired, emotionally drained. He lifted me up into his arms after handing me my iPod which was still softly playing Loreena McKennitt. I looked over at Dixie, "  
>Home Dixie." She snorted and turned to head home, I still needed to take care of the animals that needed me as well as the people. He flew into the air and I was delighted by the flight back home.<p>

As we landed we were met by my father, uncles, and aunt. They held their weapons at Gabriel, _Crap they saw everything I did because of how strongly I reacted._ I intentionally placed myself at the point of my father's sword. His glowing blue eyes met my faintly glowing lavender eyes. "What happened daughter? We felt the rush of power, the visions, and your meeting with Chris?" I heaved a sigh, "Gabriel killed Chris, trying to kill me. Chris has given his blessing and his forgiveness, I for one will not go against my late mate's wishes. Human or not." I looked at each one of my family members and remained between Gabriel and them. I felt it him as he stepped closer and enclosed me in his wings protectively. My father raised an eyebrow at him, "You think I would hurt my own daughter?"

"Forgive me but the Lord would not hesitate to strike down a disobedient child." My father shook his head as he turned to leave. My aunt and uncles following him, "We are not like him." Gabriel kissed the top of my head and I was shocked at the display of affection from him. I almost missed the exchange between Death and Audrey. As he passed her where she was standing on the porch he stopped and turned to her. After a moment he asked her, "You do not fear me do you?" She met his gaze and answered him, "No." He continued walking but I heard his thought and smirked, _Good. _

After everyone left and I fed the horses and other animals it was time to start on supper and I dug out some steaks. When they both looked at me with raised eyebrows I answered them, "What I'm hungry and it's been a long day. So who all wants one?" No one argued about eating those steaks later though.


	6. Chapter 6

The Nephilim

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion or any of its characters. I only own Illiana.**

**A/N: I am really sorry for the slow updates but I have been super busy getting ready for rodeo season and college classes. Hopefully things will get a little calmer in a few weeks. **

I sat on the front porch and watched the morning sun coming up while drinking my coffee when I became aware of Gabriel standing behind me. "You might as well sit down." He sat next to me and I shivered when his wing brushed my arm. I smiled at him sweetly before sipping my coffee. "So how are you feeling today?" I shrugged, "I am alright I guess." He nodded.

I was about to speak again until Aubrey appeared. "Hey Illiana, my arm and leg have been itching like crazy under the cast and bandages." I thought for a moment before motioning her to sit beside me so I could check her wounds. "Looks like your stitches are ready to come out. You healed really quick Aubrey." She nodded. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I smiled mentally to myself.

I sent a mental message to Death and asked if he could come help me. He sent a message back saying he would be there within the hour. "I'll get those casts off when my uncle gets here with something sharp enough to cut them off and then remove those stitches." She smiled and I could tell she was pleased. I went back to drinking my coffee and moved closer to Gabriel. I snuggled against him and let his feathers help warm my body up. I was content in where I was at the moment.

I sat up when I heard a horse approaching. In a few minutes my uncle appeared around the corner of the house. "So what do you need little niece?" he asked as he dismounted from his horse. I motioned toward Aubrey. "I need to remove her stitches but I need your scythe to remove the casts because I do not want to jar the bones before they are completely healed." He nodded and pulled out the sharp weapon. I noticed the look on Aubrey's face. "Would you like for me to do it?" She shook her head no, "I trust him."

I crossed my arms and stood back on my heels as I caught my uncle's smirk as he watched her hold her arm out. He swiped the scythe twice and both her casts fell to the porch with a dull thud. I started with her arm and used a small knife to cut one end of the stitches off and began pulling them out. I finished her leg and sat back to observe the wounds. "They will scar but not too badly. You're lucky." She nodded her head. "It's okay scars don't bother me, I am just glad to be alive is all." I smiled at her.

My uncle gave her a strange understanding look before looking back at me and nodding. "I don't guess you want to stay for some coffee uncle?" He turned to face me and I caught the look on his face and almost wanted to slap my palm to my face, I knew what was coming. "I was actually thinking that maybe I could take Audrey for a ride." I considered the young woman and the smile that lite her face at the mention. I shrugged my shoulders; I had seen that look before. "If you are careful not to let that beast step on her, then she should be fine. I trust you."

I was almost knocked off my feet when my uncle's skeleton like horse nudged me. I turned to pet his nose, "Be gentle with her will ya you big goof." He snorted and tossed his head. "You know you have always had a way with the beasts' niece." Death said as he climbed into the saddle and then carefully pulled Audrey into the saddle in front of him. I smiled as I saw the look on her face as my uncle kicked his horse into a trot and disappeared into the woods.

I felt Gabriel beside me, "Will she be alright?" I nodded, "My uncle would meet Death himself before he would allow anything to injure her. But she won't be back for a while, maybe not until tonight." I turned and walked to the stables and started saddling up Dixie. I watched Gabriel from the corner of my eye, "Do you want to take a ride with me?" He nodded slowly, "Can the little paint in the next stall carry me?" I nodded yes, "She can carry you. You are not much bigger than a normal man, so yes. Can you saddle a horse?" He nodded and I pointed to the back of the stalls where I kept tack.

I was just bringing Dixie out as he led Abigail from her stall. I motioned for him to mount up and I did the same. I turned Dixie onto the trails that led into the forests and past the sad place. We were silent as we passed the clearing; the lonely reminder of a life lost stood a lonely vigil in the middle of the clearing. I cleared my throat and spurred Dixie past the clearing and further on. Some ways down the trail he caught up to me and I was a little shocked as he slipped his hand into mine. I smiled over at him.

I was at a loss when he removed his hand from mine and we continued on down the trail. We finally reached my destination. We stopped the horses at the edge of a high bluff. The valley containing the dessert was laid out below us and the mountains flowed out to the sides of us. You could see the boundaries distinctly from here. The place was not only beautiful but it was powerful in a way humans could only guess at, it was a meeting place of differences. "What is this place?" I smiled sadly, "It is a powerful place and one I have not been to in a long time. I thought you might like it."

I gasped when he was suddenly pulling me down from my horse; I had not even noticed him beside me. I went willing into his arms and he held me there facing out over the valley. I shuddered gently and leaned into his arms. "I love you Gabriel." I felt him stiffen at first and then relax. "Do you truly love me?" I heard the loaded meaning in the question so I nodded. "If you love me then please understand something. What we are doing would be punishable by death were you human, I do not know the penalties for falling in love with a Nephilim. I will have to go back one day and probably soon. The Father knows I am not dead and will send my brothers to find me."

"I am not stupid Gabriel. I know you will have to leave soon. I love you and I will always hold you somewhere in my heart. I will not do anything to risk your soul and your life." I turned to face him and stroked my hand gently down his face. I felt his hands slip into my silvery locks and cup the back of my neck. He leaned down and I met him in the middle, our lips molding to each other. Suddenly he pulled away and caressed my arms gently. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him. He folded his deadly wings around me gently and held me close as I laid my head against his chest.

Sometime later I realized it was getting late and smiled when he lifted me into the saddle on my horse and then climbed on Abigail. We turned and headed for home, racing the darkness. We both were breathless and laughing as we finished unsaddling the horses and headed for the house. I reached out and grabbed his hand in mine. He flashed a smile back at me. "Looks like Audrey is still with my uncle." He nodded his agreement. I threw my head back and laughed happily.

We entered the dark house and as soon as my feet touched the floor I knew what was wrong. I had left the kitchen light on, not off. Suddenly I clutched his arm and we both froze. Suddenly he spun me around behind him to protect me as the lights blazed into life in the room. I peeked around his shoulder and gasped. There were angels in my kitchen, two more than there was supposed to be.

"Gabriel, brother we are pleased that you are alive. However you must return home with us before you sin and are cast out." I grew angry with the brown haired one speaking; the platinum blond had not said anything yet. He seemed to be merely listening. I knew them both and I was not pleased, Uriel and Raphael. "I will return with you but you must leave the girl alone, she is none of your concern." He said after noticing them looking at me. I sent a message to my father, _Dad! Uriel and Raphael are here!_

I wasn't expecting an answer but I received one almost immediately. _Do as Gabriel tells you and do not let them know who you are. We are on our way!_ I had never heard my father panic but he sounded panicked. I turned my attention to the other two angels in front of Gabriel and noticed them approaching me from both sides. I growled softly and turned to put my back to Gabriel's. "I demand you leave my home, I do not care who you are." I was not afraid of dying.

"You almost caused my brother to meet his doom, little Nephilim." I heard Gabriel gasp behind me. "Leave her be brothers and I will return with you." Suddenly I was wrenched away from him by Raphael as Uriel grabbed Gabriel and he seemed unable to fight back but his eyes plead with me. "DO not harm her brothers; she has nothing to do with this. She saved my life and that of a human girl." I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out when Raphael wrenched my arms, hard.

"Brother it seems not only do we find you but we find the girl you failed to kill all those years ago. While the Father may have spared mankind he did not spare this girl. Her good deeds do not earn her a reprieve. She will die tonight and you will still return home with us." He sagged in defeat, unable to fight them.

Suddenly I was pushed to my knees as Raphael moved to stand in front of me with his sword drawn. I stared at Gabriel as his brother raised the sword to strike me. I turned my head to face Raphael; I would meet death head on and unafraid. I saw the light glint on the sword as it was raised and then brought down towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

The Nephilim

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion or any of its characters. **

The blow never came, my father's sword clanged against the sword of the angel. I raised my eyes to stare between my furious father who was snarling viciously at Raphael. "Release my daughter, angel and leave or I will kill you." The angel regarded my father with something short of fear and I noticed the one holding Gabriel looking like he wanted to come to his brother's rescue but he dared not interfere.

Almost before he could think of moving I heard the cocking of a pistol and was grateful that my father had brought everyone. I even noticed Audrey standing quietly behind my uncle. I gave her a weak smile, I was too afraid to move for fear of setting off the situation.

My father's eyes never left the angel as he reached a hand out for me. "Are you harmed daughter?" I shook my head as I moved to stand beside him. "I am fine father." My father moved to stand directly in front of the angel with his sword held at the ready. They both seemed reluctant to fight my father, or any of my family.

"So it was your daughter he was sent to kill?" My father's eyes narrowed at him as he shifted the sword. The angel did not mistake his meaning. I edged away from my father and reached the corner of the room. I was not only giving him room to maneuver but was also going to get my weapon to defend myself. I grabbed my sword and unsheathed it quietly before edging over close to Gabriel. I would be damned if they were going to take him from me that easily.

The other two angels kept their eyes fixed on my father as I moved closer to Gabriel. I made my move then, sliding the cold steel of my sword against the Uriel's throat. "Release him now." He released Gabriel and spun so fast I was unable to get completely free from the range of his wings. I felt the searing fire across my ribs but I bit my lip and held on to my sword. I staggered and felt my breath hitch. It was deep and it was bad; I could already feel the warm liquid of my blood flowing down my side. I swapped my sword to one hand and held my other hand over the wound.

I heard my father yell then the first in my lifetime, "Silence!" Everyone turned their eyes to him. "Gabriel you are free to make your choice. You two will return home without harming my daughter further or I will kill you all. Am I understood?"

"WE will agree to you terms but my brother has no choice he will return home." My father nodded his head. I laid my sword down as I made my way to Gabriel. I placed my hand on his breast plate and looked up into his eyes. His hand came up to grasp my fingers. "We knew this would happen eventually. I just never expected it to happen so soon. I told you I loved you and I would do nothing to endanger you."

I had tears in my eyes, I could feel them stinging. He placed his hand on my cheek and I nuzzled into it. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I love you too; please live a long happy life. Help the humans to rebuild and remember I will always be watching over you."

I suddenly felt very dizzy and the world tilted. The last thing I remembered was the concerned faces of my family and the man I loved looming over me. I suddenly felt strong arms carrying me as everything faded away. _Maybe if I die I can be with him._

**A month later…..**

I sat in the bed and sighed heavily as I gazed out the window. I was not used to being tended to but I knew Audrey was doing her best so I tried not to let it show. I smiled over at her as she raised an eyebrow at me. She had walked on eggshells lately because she knew my heart needed to mend just like my body. I was not blind to the budding romance between her and my uncle. I was not jealous of their happiness.

"I am sorry Illiana, for everything that has happened. " I shrugged, "Stop apologizing, it is a sign of weakness." She sat beside me on the bed and fidgeted, "I am sorry for you losing so many people." I shrugged again and placed my hand over hers before meeting her gaze. "Audrey I am not jealous nor do I begrudge you and my uncle your relationship or happiness. I just wonder when it will be my turn to be happy. Maybe I am not meant to be because my mate is dead already."

I sighed and turned back to the window and slid down in the bed. I was depressed and I knew I was. I worried everyone lately because I moved through my day as I had to and I had all but stopped eating and lost weight. I wanted to rejoin my normal life and get back to normal but I simply could not snap myself out of the funk I was in. I felt listless and agitated.

I pushed myself out of bed and got dressed before shuffling into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. I made my way out to the porch to watch the horses playing in the small turnout that we had built for them. Watching them gave me some sort of peace. I looked at Audrey as she made her way to the porch to sit close by me. She didn't say a word but she gave me a silent companion.

"You miss him don't you?" I sighed heavily I knew the question was waiting to be asked, "I miss them both dearly Audrey." I saw the look of confusion on her face and I answered her, "I miss my mate that I lost to the angel I came to love as well. I am lonely and alone." Audrey placed her hand on my shoulder, "You may be lonely but you are not alone. You have your family and you have me. If it wasn't for you Illiana I would be dead; I would have died from my injuries out there in the dessert. That has to mean something."

I gave her a smile before returning to my cup of coffee and to watching the horses. I watched the way the morning sun made Dixie's red coat shine golden as she pranced and pawed the ground playing with Abigail. I sighed heavily and decided that today I would try to recover some of the person I had once been.

I finally got up and went into the house to refill my coffee cup and made my way into the hallway to grab my radio. I took it into the kitchen and shot a smile over my shoulder at Audrey as I noticed her puzzled expression. I plugged it in and flicked the button to on. I would have to deal with CD's because of the radio stations being down. I turned it up a little bit and went to working around the kitchen. I prepared an early lunch and hummed as I worked, happy to be alive and somewhat back to normal.

I started dancing a little around the kitchen as I moved from counter to counter, cooking and doing it happily. I don't know when Audrey joined but it wasn't long before she was at my side helping me cook and dancing right alongside me. I smiled at her again and then we both busted out singing with the song. I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

We sat in silence and ate lunch. I was just finishing up cleaning the lunch dishes as I gazed out the window. "Hey Audrey?" She came up behind me when I called her, "Yea, what is it?" I turned to face her and gave her a smile, "Do you feel up to riding today with me? I thought we might ride over to my family's place." She nodded excitedly and soon I was excited to by her enthusiasm.

We got the horses saddle in record time and I showed her the easiest way to mount. After that and a few good laughs we headed for my family's house. I enjoyed the humming silence of the forest, broken from time to time by the animals that lived there. I checked to see how Audrey was doing and was happy to see her taking to riding very quickly.

"Hey let's pick up the pace a little. I'll race you." I kicked Dixie into a run and Abigail followed without any further urging from Audrey. I laughed with abandon as I felt the wind rush past my face and through my hair. I stood in the stir ups and leaned over her neck to urge her faster. I turned to make sure Audrey was okay and still in sight.

We arrived in my dad's front yard at break neck speed, which was so out of character for us, or at least me, that they all rushed from the house with their weapons drawn. Audrey and I could do nothing but laugh with the energy from our race as they looked at us in confusion. "What is wrong daughter?" I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes, "Nothing just running the horses and stretching their legs. We all needed it, besides Audrey knows how to ride now."

He nodded his head and smiled before opening his arms and I fell into them and hugged him tightly. I knew he had been the most worried about my decline in health because he had already lost my mother. I smiled at him in reassurance as he set me gently on the ground before looking over at Audrey, "Has she eaten anything?" She nodded and smiled at him, "She ate a rather large lunch and is planning a rather large supper here as well." My father, uncle, and aunt looked surprised and pleased before hearing my other uncle's voice from the porch. "Oh great the pipsqueak is going to run lose in my kitchen? It will never be the same."

I regarded my uncle a moment, "Strife, your food is never that good so it might be an improvement to your kitchen." We all laughed at that as my family took turns hugging me and then Audrey. Death hugged her and I noticed he also kept an arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. I smiled at them. I was happy for their happiness. _If I can't find my own happiness then I will just have to make some of my own._ I couldn't wait to see what would happen in this relationship, although I was pretty sure Audrey was going to become family for real.

"Well Uncle show me your kitchen so I can fix something that is actually edible and that Audrey can eat. Oh and Auntie mind Dixie, she has taken to biting strangers lately." My aunt and my horse regarded each other warily. "That beast has never liked me." I simply laughed again and it simply felt wonderful.

**A/N: Do not worry she is going to find happiness and Gabriel is going to help her. He may be out of sight but she is not out of his mind yet. Plot twist and things will not end the way you expect. If you don't like it do not read it. Reviews and constructive critism is welcome. Nasty reviews are not. Thanks in advance. **


	8. Chapter 8

The Nephilim

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion. I do not own other characters except Illiana, Dixie, and Abigail. **

**With Gabriel…**

Gabriel stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom of Heaven, it was a sight to behold and yet it paled in comparison, in his mind, to the girl he had come to know and had grown fond of. He allowed his mind to wander to what the young woman had been doing since he had been dragged away from her. His last images were of her lying pale and wounded because of him, her blood staining his hands. He seemed destined to bring the girl nothing but pain and misery. He sighed heavily.

"What causes such unrest in my brother?" Gabriel knew the voice of his brother Michael, and knew that he alone would understand the problem he was faced with. He turned to face his brother and remembered the scene shortly before his brother's fall from grace and inevitably his own fall. "I miss the girl."

"Brother I can understand you pain, I truly do. However my love for mankind is like that of the Father's love for them. It is forbidden to love a human the way another human loves them." Michael laid a hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him. Gabriel regarded his brother for a moment, "Therein lies the problem brother. She is not a human."

"Tell me brother that you did not develop feelings for one of The Fallen?" Gabriel shook his head, disgusted by the thought of those pathetic and twisted creatures that had once been some of the most beautiful angels in Heaven. "No brother. She is not one of The Fallen. She is a Nephilim, the daughter of War and a human woman." Michael took a step back, searching his mind frantically before leaning forward to speak to his brother in hushed tones. "That is even more forbidden, especially one that is a child of one of the original four Nephilim. They are the oldest and strongest, as well as their offspring because each generation grows stronger than the next."

"I love her Michael, despite all that and what I know my duty is. I miss her so much so that I cannot concentrate on my duties." Michael shook his head slowly, "Brother, the Father will want to speak to you soon to find out what happened and why Raphael and Uriel had to retrieve you. He will want to know why you did not return on your own." Gabriel nodded, "I know that brother and I plan to plead my case for him to let me return to her."

"You cannot ask such a foolish thing brother. If you love her, find some other way to make her happy." Gabriel shook his head, "It has been but a day home and yet two weeks have passed in her time." Before either of them could say another word a trumpet sounded from the audience hall and Gabriel sighed heavily before turning to smile at his brother. "It would seem Father is ready to see me." Gabriel pushed off from the balcony and lifted himself into the air with a few swift flaps of his wings.

He landed before the gilded doors in front of the Hall of Judgment where the Father spent most his days, judging the souls that were returning to Heaven. Gabriel entered the hall and saw his Father sitting on his throne, robed in all his glory. He bowed and waited for him to motion him forward, which he did so almost immediately. "Rise Gabriel, come to me, you have explaining to do."

Gabriel stopped in front of the throne and bowed his head, "Gabriel, I understand after I forgave Michael for disobeying my orders and restoring my faith in mankind that you were angry and hurt. I gave you the time you needed to heal your bitter heart. I sense a change in you my son, you have healed the bitterness in your heart but at what cost. Tell me what transpired during your stay on Earth."

He took a deep breath and began at the beginning, "I was injured badly in a car accident when I tried to kill the child. I and a human girl. We were found by a woman who took us in and treated our injuries; she nursed us back to health. I do not know how the young human girl survived because her injuries were so severe but the other woman, Illiana, saved her life. I came to love the woman and did not wish to leave her."

The Father nodded his head but was interrupted by Uriel, "Perhaps you accidentally left out that the woman that saved you was no mere human. Father, the girl that saved him was a Nephilim, the daughter of War." He regarded Gabriel with a raised eyebrow as Gabriel glared at his brother, "The daughter of War! I was under the impression you had done away with her years ago son." Gabriel bowed his head, "No Father, I killed her mate instead of her and now she is protected by The Four, the oldest of the Nephilim."

"What is it that you have come to ask of me, my son? You are deeply troubled. It is not like you Gabriel to disobey. Something is troubling you." Gabriel nodded and looked over at Uriel. "Uriel, my son, leave us." He gave a stiff bow and turned to leave. He bowed to one knee before his Father, "Father, I failed you when I refused to listen to Michael, I killed my brother's mortal body without much remorse. I almost committed an unforgivable sin with the girl. I have no rights to ask you for anything Father, but I owe her my life. I had come here with the intentions of asking you to let me return to her. However I talked to Michael and have seen his wisdom."

"What is it then Gabriel that you would ask of me?" He looked up to meet his creator, the Father. "I ask that you give the girl another chance for happiness. She saved me and another human, most likely countless others. She gave me my life back, Father, and I would like to give her something in return. The human partner she had was a good and just man Father. I believe he will most likely reside in Heaven Father. Please send him back to her in his flesh and blood body."

He remained bowed for some time before the Father, who remained silent for what seemed like ages. He knew even as hours ticked away in heaven, days and weeks, ticked by on the Earth. Still he had hope that perhaps if he could not give her the love she needed then he could give her back someone that could. His father sighed heavily after a long time, "Very well son, if this is all it will take to make you happy again and focus on your duties. Search the city for him and bring him to me.

Gabriel smiled at his father as he turned to go. He flew from the hall and into the city to find the red headed man with golden eyes. He found Michael waiting for him not too far from where he landed. "Father has decided to give you what you asked for?"

"Not exactly. He has forgiven me and granted the only request I had." Michael raised his brow as if awaiting his answer. "He is going to send Illiana's mate back that I killed several earth years ago." Michael nodded, knowing that it was not an unreasonable request and Father would gladly do it to keep Gabriel from damning himself. "I will help you search the city for the girl's mate then."

Several hours later Gabriel had all but given up hope of finding the man he was looking for in the sea of souls in the city. He was beginning to think maybe he had not come here but had gone to Lucifer's realm. He was so sure he could do this thing for her and make her happy. He stood to go when something caught his eyes, something coppery red. He turned to see a tall well-built man with light coppery colored curls, coppery colored wings and golden eyes. He watched as the man talked with the men walking beside him, obviously his friends.

"Chris!" The man turned to him and dropped a quick bow, "Yes, Oh Left Hand of God that is my name. What need do you have of me." Gabriel could have yelled in relief. "Do you wish to return to Illiana?" The man straightened and glared at him, "Just because she started falling for you and I gave her my blessing does not mean you can torture me over it."

"I am serious. I cannot go back to her. I am an Archangel and I never had a mortal body. You however did and I can send you back to look after her." The man considered a moment, "You are serious. I can go back to her?" Gabriel nodded and motioned for the man to follow him. He took to the air behind Gabriel, following him towards the Judgment hall.

Gabriel escorted him in to stand in front of The Father, and the man bowed low to him. "Rise, Christopher and Gabriel. Is this the man Gabriel?" He nodded, "Yes Father it is the one that I told you of."

"I am going to give you a second chance at life with the girl. I am going to give you back a mortal body if that is what you choose. It is your choice to stay or go back." He nodded and smiled, "I chose to go back." The Father nodded and waved his hand, "Go with my blessing and live a fruitful life. I charge you with helping to rebuild mankind's world after the cleansing." Gabriel caught the man as he fainted from the power of God thrumming through his veins.

He watched as his body lost the radiance of an angel's and his wings shed away from his back as if they were never there. He bowed to his Father and turned to leave, to deliver him to the woman they both loved. "Take him to her Gabriel and say your goodbyes."

Gabriel stopped and looked back at the city for an instant before plunging towards the Earth, his precious cargo held tightly in his arms. He knew how he would say goodbye and it hurt to think of waiting centuries before seeing the long lived Nephilim again but the human man he took to her would only live a fraction of that and would be able to tell him how she fared when he left her side. He knew how painful this goodbye would be, because he didn't intend to say goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

The Nephilim

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Legion or any of it's characters. I own only my O.C.'s. **

I sat at the kitchen table with my chin resting on the back of my hands and watched the interaction between my uncle and Audrey. The two were growing ever closer as my uncle seemed to be helping the girl heal more than just her broken body. He was slowly helping the girl to deal with the death of her parents during the extermination. I couldn't resist the smile that crept to my lips. I had spent the better part of the day outside working with the horses and searching for more survivors. Now all I wanted to do was rest quietly for a bit and watching the two of them was the perfect excuse.

I sighed heavily and knew that the evening wouldn't be all that restful because the whole family had shown up for dinner. "How did your search go today, Illiana?" Fury asked as she took a seat at the table close to me. I shrugged, "I found a few people that were traveling to a settlement of survivors. I simply escorted them. The biggest part of the crisis is over but the Fallen are still hanging about. Although I did find out something interesting." My aunt sneered softly, "I hate those twisted creatures. What did you find love?"

I understood her hatred of them because they chose their fate and they were twisted creatures. I slapped the table top loudly to break my funk and went to check the food that was cooking, Autumn Apple Pork Chops. I had considered my options carefully because I wanted to celebrate and I was still chewing on a few ideas, "Aunt would you watch the food it is almost done, just pull it out of the oven in a moment. I will be right back." She nodded her agreement and moved away from the table.

Satisfied I walked out the back door and into the cellar. I went for the deepfreeze I kept down here that held not only meat but a rather nice selection of wine and champagne. I grabbed a deep blue bottle, my favorite white wine, Luna de Luna. I laughed softly over the name, Moon the Moon. I pondered my life at that moment, my father was right and time healed all things.

I giggled almost like a small girl and ran back up the stairs to the house, silver hair streaming behind me and my prize clutched to my chest. Everyone starred at me as I rushed back in the door and slumped against it with my head hung down over my face. My father and uncle, Strife, half stood and reached for weapons until I raised my face to them and they saw my smile. Everyone looked to each other before my father and uncle shook their heads.

I presented the large bottle of bubbly and broke out glasses from the cabinets for a toast after supper. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair. Strife and Fury were quietly conversing about the roving bands of Fallen that were edging closer to the forest by the day. My uncle and Audrey barely took their eyes off each other and my father and I simply watched them. "Aunt, you asked what I found today that was interesting? Well it would appear that a settlement not far from here is where the child that stopped the extinction is living."

Five sets of eyes turned to me. "Illiana! Charlie, Jeep, and the baby are alive?" I nodded not knowing who those were. "They are living in a settlement called Red Ridge, about 15 miles from here." She grinned happily and looked at my uncle, "I was there when the child was born. That is how I ended up getting thrown from the car and almost dying before Illiana found me. I am happy to know they are still alive." I regarded her for a moment, " The Fallen are still intent on killing the child, although they are safe enough for the time being." Dinner was fairly lively after that.

When the plates were placed in the sink I finally I poured everyone a glass of the champagne and raised my glass in a toast. "To life and to love; to you Audrey and Uncle." Audrey blushed brightly and we all sipped at the crisp fruity drink. I thought I heard a thump on the porch and shrugged my shoulders, most likely an animal drawn to the smell of food. "I am going to step out for a smoke." I lit the cigarette and walked out onto the back porch still sipping at my drink.

I continued walking around the porch, swearing I heard the faint beating of wings and told myself to quit imagining things. However that did not stop me from walking around to the front porch. The sight stopped me in my tracks for a heartbeat and then in the next had me running, my drink and smoke discarded.

Suddenly I was on my knees yelling out for help and was aware dimly when five others joined me on the porch, giving out a collective gasp. I knelt beside the prone form of my mate that had died several years ago. I noticed my hand trembling as I reached out to touch his face, pale and still and afraid that he would disappear at the slightest touch. My fingers lingered over his coppery red hair, fine as silk before I felt hands pulling me away.

I looked up into my father's eyes, "Daughter, let us get him inside and tend to him, he seems to be coming around a bit." I swallowed back the tears I hadn't known were streaming down my face as I gazed back down at him. "How is this possible Father?" He looked down at Chris and then back to me before placing a hand on my cheek, "I do not know daughter, but I do know that you should rejoice at this good fortune." I nodded and watched, frozen to the spot as they carried him inside.

They placed him on the bed that we had once shared and I sat carefully on the bed beside. "Bring me some cool water and a washcloth, please Audrey." I waited patiently until she placed it on the night stand next to me. I wrung it out and began running it over his face gently. My heart flipped in my chest as he moaned and turned his face closer to the cloth.

I watched as his eyes flickered actively under his eyelids. I leaned close to his face and breathed in the scent of his breath, "I am here my love, just open your eyes and look at me." He moaned and his eyes slowly flickered open, their golden color shining in the light, "My sweet darling." I murmured as I rained kisses on his face. He smiled easily at me and reached up to bury a hand in my hair. "I have dreamed of seeing your face again my love." He spoke softly, both of us unaware of the other people in the room.

Carefully I helped him rise into a sitting position, he was coming around fairly quickly now. "How did you come back my love?" My father stepped forward then, clapping a hand to his shoulder good naturedly. "We are all wondering that very thing." Chris cleared his throat, "Gabriel asked God to restore my life and allow me to return to you. He said if he could not love you and make you happy the way you deserved then he wanted to give you back someone that could."

I felt tears rise in my eyes again and clenched his hand tighter. He drew my face to his and placed a gentle kiss to my lips. "Gabriel said to give you that and tell you he said farewell until the next time you may meet." I smiled and felt the last piece of my heart fall back into place. "I appreciate his thoughts and his gift. I will return the favor someday if I have the chance." I smiled and placed my head on his chest and sighed as I heard his heart beating. I vowed to myself that I would keep it that way for many years to come.


End file.
